Soul Eater Crossover
by Crystal013
Summary: Pewdiepie and Cryaotic (Cry) are in this. Instead of Maka's father taking Sid's place as substitute, two famous take up the role instead.


_**Disclaimer; I don't own Soul Eater or the Youtubers Cryaotic (Cry) and Pewdiepie (Pewdie/Pewds). Not a Pewdiecry pairing, just find that plain weird. I see them more as friends.**_

Chapter One

~Cry's Point Of View~

I slammed the door open to Class Crescent Moon, my signature white poker face mask in place covering my face. I was dressed in my usual green hoodie, black pants, and black converse. Pewds came in behind me, taking a seat behind the teachers desk...or what used to be Sid's desk. Pewdie wasn't as thrilled on teaching some kids, he pouted, his usual pink headphones over his ears but they weren't on. I rolled my eyes though no one could see it and sighed. I held up the board in hand so I could read it and do attenance. "Sup', I'm Cryaotic and this here is Pewdiepie..."I said in the most serious voice I could muster. Pewdiepie laughed, "W-what was that?" I turned towards him saying in my normal voice laughing a bit to, "...That was my serious voice."

I turned back towards the class, continuing in my normal voice, "Anyway we're your instructors for today, choosen by Lord Death himself due to Sid's unfortunate death,"I said, "Though I must be honest with you...we have no teaching experience, so we're more like supervisors."

I lifted the attendance sheet on the board, "Alright, I'm going to start by taking attendance,"I announced, and read the board for a moment. "You know what nevermind with attendance, any questions?"I asked setting down the board on the desk. A boy with white hair raised his hand, "What's with the mask?"He asked, only to get elbowed in the ribs by the blonde girl with piggy tails next to him. "Sir, I'm Maka Albarn, what Soul meant to say was, Are those your real names?" I smirked a bit under my mask, Pewdie spoke up then, "Nope, that's just our other job, My real name is Felix but you can call me Pewds or Pewdie whatever,"Pewds said, "Which is fabulous!" I stifled a laugh, "I won't tell you my real name or face, keeps my image up,"I said. "It's adorable."

The rest of the class and me cracked up at Pewds response. "Wha-what do you mean my mask is adorable!?"I said trying not to laugh. "Cry. Cry. Don't worry about it, Cry,"Pewds waved off like he does a lot. "'Kay,"I replied, my hood over my head covering and hiding my hair from view. Pewds to this day still didn't even know what I looked liked, but as my weapon he respected that I don't like showing my face. I was grateful for that, "You guys can do whatever you want, but you can't leave the room until class is over, got that bitches?"Pewds said a fake serious voice, pointing at them. I struggled not to laugh, failing epically. Wasn't Pewds a good friend?

"Dude! Really? We're horrible teachers already and you just made it worst!"I laughed trying to prove a point but that just wasn't really working out for me. "What?! What do you want me to do! Show them what we do in our free time?!"Pewds said over dramatically. I stifled a laugh, "Why not?"I said shrugging. Pewds stared at me for a moment before saying, "Fuck you." He crossed his arms sinking into his seat. "Love you too Pewds,"I said jokingly. "Be quiet Cry, you son of a bitch." I chuckled. "Who's ever heard of YouTube before?"I asked the class.

No one raised their hands. "It's nothing that bad, promise,"I said setting up a video so it filmed on the wall for everyone to see. "It's just something we like to do in our freetime that we get payed for and enjoy doing,"I explained, "Who knows it might cheer some of you up on Sid's death." I finished setting it up, pressing play. I hopped up onto the desk, sitting on it. Pewds started watching the video. "Crap, not this game,"Pewds cried, but watched it anyway. It was the game Bloody Trap Land that we played together. Ah, good times.

_**(Author's Note: Should I continue? I'm probably the first girl fan that didn't write them fucking or some shit. I shouldn't be doing that anyway, I'm like in my early teens. If Pewds or Cry reads this I would be so happy and honored.)**_


End file.
